Black Archive Chronicles: Story One (Unnamed)
by itzPrew
Summary: The 7th Doctor & Ace have tracked a ship of heading for Earth. They need UNIT. But will a recent death cause problems ? The Black Archive Chronicles is a set of stories i'll be doing which all have the black archive in common and it will fill in all the pictures on the board inside the Black Archive. I need your help for a title so if you have any suggestions then let me know.


Kate Stewart, daughter of the late brigadier lethbridge Stewart, sat on her private jet flying home from a long mourning getaway to Geneva, she sipped some of her fresh British tea. Her sad bloodshot eyes shut as she thought about all the stories he told her as a kid, about the doctor and how he would save her no matter what. She loved her father and she knew he loved her too but the one thing he treasured even more than anything else he owned was U.N.I.T. A secret government agency that tracks alien life on Earth. In the last 20 years alien invasion has spiked up a major degree. First there was Autons in London. Then Slitheen spaceship crashed into big Ben. Oh and who could forget the huge spaceship over London Christmas day. These were just a few things Kate had to deal with but before she was even born her father and the almighty doctor saved Earth many times.

"Private Jet 142, Now lowering into U.N.I.T HQ 1, Please fasten your seat belts and turn off any electrical devices. Kate looked out her window and smiled at her home. London City 4:30am April 23rd. She shook about whilst the plane was lowering to the ground. The snow white bone mug was spilling tea across her lap. She didn't mind, she was just happy to be getting back to work. She doesn't want people thinking she is soppy and weak. She took a large deep breath. All of a sudden she received a message. She sighed, and toughened herself to not care about the sudden news that was a shock to everyone at U.N.I.T. The ground beneath the plane opened up and the jet slowly lowered into the hole. The ground sealed itself up and the planes engines shut down.

"Thank you" smiled Kate as she stood up and left the plane trying to put on a brave face. The plane crew smiled back as she left. Once she was alone she pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the message. It was from Osgood her personal assistant.

"I have found data of the doctor in Victorian times, phone back ASAP"

She dialled Osgood's number into the phone and held it up to her ear.

There was an almost sudden answer.

"Hello, Kate?" Osgood mumbled.

"Yes what is it?" Kate cried.

"Oh yes, there was supposedly a T Rex sighting in the Thames during Victorian times." Osgood explained.

"How did we not hear about this sooner?" Kate asked

"The government hid it, but it was then sent to Torchwood's databanks, which Jack recently passed onto me"

"Ok, but what as this got to do with the Doctor?" Kate said with a grumpy voice.

"A supposed blue police box was spat out" Osgood replied

"Very well, add it to the file and Osgood?" Kate agreed.

"Yes Kate?" Osgood immediately replied.

"Get some rest, aliens could come any second, you've got to be ready." Kate hung up.

She walked towards two large double doors. That slid open, away from each other. Kate stared at the sleeping security guard and giggled to herself. She put her pass to the small panel by a huge metal door. It opened, as the ones behind her closed. She wondered in and stopped. Her face was still and stunned. A large old fashioned blue police telephone box was standing there in front of her eyes.

"Come on Ace, we have got to inform U.N.I.T" A voice echoed from the other side of the box.

"But Professor…" A young woman's voice moaned.

"The ship could crash into Earth and wipe out the planet, billions of years before it meant to" The voice explained

"Fine, just be quick, you promised me travelling would be fun!" The woman's voice agreed.

A young woman wearing 80s clothes came out first and stood in font of Kate.

"Err professor?" She whispered.

"Yes?" said the man as he left the box "oh hello?" he smiled looking at Kate "could you guide us to the brigadiers office please?"

"I'm sorry doctor but the brigadiers passed away." Kate muttered with a lump in her throat.

"So who might you be?" The doctor asked.

"Kate Stewart, his daughter, head of U.N.I.T" She explained.

"Well I'm glad to know U.N.I.T is in the great hands of a Lethbridge Stewart but a crashing spaceship is heading for Earth at top speed and we have to stop it because…"

"The doctor doesn't know what species it is!" interrupted the woman "and hi I'm Ace"

"Hello, anyway what are we going to do?" Kate asked.

"Well by looking at the walls and your clothes I would say Ace and I are in the wrong era, also because the air is far too polluted." The doctor muttered as he sniffed the air and coughed. Ace giggled.

"Ok" Kate thought about what to do next "Well… what shall we do?"

"Precisely the right question Kate!" The Doctor grinned.

"So… what do we do?" Ace questioned.

"Go look outside" The Doctor muttered walking towards the doors.

"Where are we, professor?" Ace asked.

"I think we're in the Black Archive" The Doctor explained.

"And what's that?" Ace queried.

"A secret room containing all evidence of the doctor's existence, and how do you know?" Kate told Ace "Doctor…you're not meant to know"

He giggled to himself as he looked around the room.

Suddenly Osgood burst into through the doors.

"Are you the scienecy one?" The Doctor asked.

"Excuse me?" Osgood replied.

"Well, from what I can remember Lethbridge Stewart's weren't the best at science, so they usually have a 'Scientific Assistant' I used to be one" The Doctor said.

"But you left-" Kate groaned.

"Oh My!" Osgood gasped "It-it-it's him"

"Inhaler!" Kate ordered as Osgood pulled it out her lab coat and used it.


End file.
